


Familes Found

by fyrefly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Didn't Leave the Jedi Order, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Lineage Shenanagins, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Slice of Life, mentoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrefly/pseuds/fyrefly
Summary: Written as part of the 2020 Obi-Wan Kenobi Gen Exchange.  In a universe where "The Wrong Jedi" never happened, the war ends under different circumstances and perhaps everyone will get a chance at a happy ending after all.Prompt: "Ahsoka and Obi-Wan being a happy Jedi family post-war. Other canon Jedi and clone characters are welcome. Basically just some wholesome Jedi culture fluff while Anakin is happily married and no longer a Knight."
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 143
Collections: 2020 Obi-Wan Kenobi Gen Exchange, Jedi-Friendly





	Familes Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Be_Right_Back](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_Right_Back/gifts).



> I got this mentorship/happy family prompt in the exchange and loved it so I had to do my take on it. I hope you enjoy a little post-war reconstruction of both the Republic and Obi-Wan and Ahsoka's lives following the end of the Clone War. Thanks for reading!

“I saw Senator Amidala today,” remarked Ahsoka as she entered the sparring room. Anakin’s gaze shot up, sharper than he intended. He quickly reschooled it into something that he imagined resembled polite interest. He failed, but lucky for him his Padawan wasn’t in a mood to be suspicious.

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” the teenager responded. “She let me feel the babies kick!”

Anakin definitely dropped the practice drone he was tinkering with entirely by accident. He had no stake in this whatsoever.

“ _Babies?”_

Ahsoka laughed, “You have the same face she did! I think they’re going to be Force sensitive because I could sense two of them, clear as you and me right here. Maybe she’ll let them come to the Temple for training, wouldn’t that be great? Imagine me training one of them!”

“Twins? I mean...that’s great news but...” Palpatine’s words settled hard in his stomach. “Is she okay? I imagine that could be dangerous – um, medically, I mean.”

His padawan looked at him like he’d grown an extra head. “She seemed fine to me. She’s got like a hundred fancy doctors to worry about that, right? And I felt the babies, they felt right. I mean I don’t know many babies but you know when something’s wrong with someone in the Force. You’re closer to her than I am. Have you felt anything?”

Anakin stopped and stared back. Had he felt anything? Actually felt anything from her, on his own, besides the warm glow of happiness tempered by the nervousness that naturally sprang from their situation?

“Anyway,” Ahoska was continuing, “It’s nothing for you to worry about.”

“No… you’re right...” he said, pausing. “Nothing for me to worry about.”

* * *

“Master Windu, a private word?”

“Yes, Skywalker?” The other Jedi was leaning back in his chair in the vacant council chambers, reviewing the latest reports from Utapau.

“I need to recuse myself from the meeting with the Chancellor tonight,”

“Recuse yourself?” That brought the Jedi Master’s eyes up from his datapad. “Why?”

“You know he’s...fond of me, and I’ve always valued his input as a mentor,”

“Yes...” the other replied slowly, with a frown. Skywalker already knew how most on the Council viewed that sort of “mentorship.”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to behave in an objective matter. I sense that my being there may cause unnecessary complications.”

Mace Windu leveled Anakin with a steady gaze.

“Very well. Quinlan Vos has just returned from a mission – we can fill his position with yours instead. Keep your comm unit open at all times in case there is trouble.”

“Yes, Master,” Anakin bowed and turned to go.

“Anakin,”

The younger Jedi started slightly at the use of his first name. The older master smiled. “Thank you for coming to me with this. I’m grateful that you trust me and I’m proud to see how you’ve grown in terms of discretion.”

Anakin grinned. “Don’t tell Obi-Wan. He’ll get jealous.”

* * *

A week later, the council held a session off-schedule. Everything had moved so fast – the generals recalled from the field, the Senate scrambling for direction – the entire focus of the Republic for the last three years, the Separatists – the war – everything - was revealed to be a house of cards, a piece of bloodsoaked play-acting for the entire purpose of bringing one man to power.

And now that man was dead.

Obi-Wan, looking tired but otherwise unharmed, met Mace in the hallway just outside the Council Chambers. Bandages were covering the left half of his face and stretched down his neck and under the collar of his robes.

“You’re all anyone will talk about, you know” Obi-Wan informed him. “Come on, let’s see it,” he said with a glee that no human male could ever quite suppress when presented with the possibility to see something horrible and gory.

Mace raised his uncovered eyebrow. “I’ve been out of the hospital wing for fifteen minutes,”

“Good, then I can be the first.”

“I thought Master Yoda should be the first.”

“Master Yoda didn’t kill General Grievous. I deserve a reward.”

“Are you... _pouting,_ Kenobi?”

No response, just an expectant look.

Mace looked around. The rest of the council must have been inside.

“You just want to hold this over Skywalker.”

“Maaaybe,”

The other sighed, and, taking care to leave the bandages on his face alone, tugged the collar of his robes aside and found a free end to unwrap a little to show the skin beneath. The skin was a mix of peeling char and fresh baby-soft new growth, but over top, tracing where veins laid underneath, was an angry red fractal pattern, branching like lightning bolts every which way.

Obi-Wan gave a low whistle of appreciation. “The younglings are going to be even more terrified of you than they already are.”

Mace rolled his eyes and replaced the bandage. “The healers are reasonably confident that it will darken up at least.”

“You absolutely need to lord it over Anakin. That makes _his_ scar look like a flimsi cut,” Obi-Wan replied as they entered the room.

“Lord what over me? Wait, how bad is it?” Anakin rose from his seat.

“Take a seat, Skywalker,” Mace Windu replied, shaking his head, though not without a smirk, as he and Obi-Wan moved to their respective places and turned their attention to Master Yoda.

“Glad, my heart is, to see us all gathered here once more,” the diminutive master began. “Too long, it has been, since our entire number filled this room. And far too long, since the subject of peace, we have spoken of.”

The meeting went nearly as long as the one in which the initial assignments of Jedi Generals were originally discussed. There were various operations they needed to fill with appropriate Jedi to investigate Darth Sidious’ holdings on outer rim worlds – there was re-establishment of pre-war assignments and operations at the Temple, there were groups of younger Jedi and Padawans to be dispatched to war cleanup duty, and countless others in need of further training to fill the gaps in their education that a focus on war had left. Senator Amidala had requested personally for the Order to have some representation on a committee she was chairing to determine a path forward to citizenship for the clones. After some debate, Plo Koon and Obi-Wan were agreed upon as the logical choices. Both were beloved by the men who served them and both had proven themselves well as public speakers and negotiators, regardless of the latter’s opinions towards politics.

Indeed, matters were wrapping up when Obi-Wan sensed Anakin’s anxiety spike. His former padawan’s mood had been anxious for the bulk of the meeting, hissing in the back of his senses like white noise. He’d planned to speak with him in private afterwards, but if the way Anakin was lifting his hand was any indication, the older Jedi was about to find out what was wrong.

The Grand Master looked over, “Yes, Skywalker?”

Anakin visibly swallowed. “If the regular business is completed, Master,” - that was unusually respectful, Obi-Wan mused - “I have a matter I would like to bring before the Council.”

Yoda nodded. Anakin, rather than speak from his seat, rose, and proceeded to the center of the chamber. He studied his boots for a moment, before launching into words that had clearly been rehearsed.

“Masters. I’ve come before you to announce my intention to leave the Jedi Order,”

“Skywalker-” Mace began, and Anakin raised his hand. “Can you let me just finish first? I’m afraid if I stop I won’t be able to get it out.”

With wrinkled brow, Mace leaned back in his chair.

“I’ve been married to Senator Amidala since the beginning of the wars,” he continued. There were a few exclaimations of surprise around the room, but perhaps fewer than the young Jedi had expected.

“I...we both… Neither of us wanted to choose between our love for each other and our paths in life so we tried to have both. And I thought we were succeeding but...” he shook his head.

“I was being manipulated by the Chan- by Darth Sidious. I can see that now. He was using my attachment to Padmé, preying on my worry of being found out, and my later worries about the health of her and… _our_ children. Ahsoka made an offhand comment about two weeks ago and it made me stop and think, and thank the Force that she did.”

He looked vaguely sick to his stomach, “I think I would have done terrible things. And convinced myself that it was all to protect her, to protect _us._ And I know the only way I can keep my vows is to renounce that attachment, but the thing is… I don’t want to. I thought all I ever wanted was to be a Jedi but after everything that’s happened, I can’t throw what I have with her away. So it’s best if I am no longer a Jedi at all.”

There was a long silence. Anakin didn’t dare look up, his face flushed with shame.

“Our blessing, you have.” Yoda’s voice broke the silence and Anakin looked up, blinking back what looked suspiciously like tears.

“What?” he replied, forgetting himself.

“No small presence of mind, does this show. A choice, you have made. Slaves, we are not. Droids, we are not. Choices… hmm, yes… choices we must make.”

“You knew you were going to do this before we confronted Sidious,” Mace said quietly. “You saved lives by realizing then what had to be done.”

“You liberated countless people and were a key part of many battles,” Ki Adi Mundi added.

“The Order is a better place for your having been in it,” pronounced Plo Koon.

“I’m proud of you Anakin,” Obi-Wan finished. “I wish you every happiness.”

“I… I thought everyone would be angry,” Anakin said after a moment, face clearly betraying his feelings of shock.

“Angry?” Obi-Wan said, “No, I’m happy you felt you could come to us with the truth.” Anakin must have felt his feelings because he was shot a skeptical look.

“Yes,” his former master continued, “I am disappointed but that’s only because I’m sorry to see you go.”

Anakin wisely nodded and kept his mouth shut. It felt like Obi-Wan was more than just a little disappointed but this was not the place for that sort of discussion.

“I can surrender my lightsaber,” he finally said, with effort. “I know that’s customary and...I can pack up my things. I want to be with Padmé now – she’s due any day now.”

“Master Kenobi,” said the Grandmaster

“Yes, Master Yoda?”

“Custodian of your former Padawan’s lightsaber, you should be.”

“Yes Master.”

Anakin unclipped the lightsaber from his belt and handed to Obi-Wan, who rose and took it, silently proud of himself for not allowing his hands to shake. After an awkward bow from both, the silence hung in the room.

“Masters, by your leave I would like to help Anakin get ready,” Obi-Wan finally spoke. Amid murmurs of assent both bowed again and quit the chamber to head for Anakin’s room.

* * *

“Does Ahsoka know?” Obi-Wan asked as they walked.

“Mhm. I told her right before the Council meeting. I didn’t want her hearing it from anyone else.”

“Good. How is she?”

“I don’t know. Angry. Upset at herself for being angry. I didn’t get much more than that before she sensed me prying and cut me off.”

“Give her some space. She needs time to sort out her feelings.”

By then they were at Anakin’s door and the pair of them began to make quiet, efficient work of his possessions. Books, souvenirs from missions – Obi-Wan wisely stayed away from the starship models and the workbench while Anakin focused on packing those up himself.

“Are you really okay, Obi-Wan?” Anakin asked after some time.

The affirmative was on his lips before Obi-Wan saw the skeptical look on Anakin’s face.

“No,” he said after a moment. “But I will be. I need to tell you Anakin. You’re the closest thing to a brother I’ve ever had. I love you and I’m going to miss you so very, very much,”

Anything further he was going to say was interrupted by the taller man wrapping him in a bear hug. For a moment they stood there, clinging to each other.

“You know I’m not going far, right? At least not for the moment – Padmé was originally going to have the babies on Naboo but with everything going on she’s going to serve out her term at least.”

“Yes I know but we won’t be assigned on missions anymore, will we? Although frankly speaking that probably would have stopped with your knighthood anyway, but I suppose the war gave me more of an opportunity to get...attached.”

Anakin pulled back, looking concerned. “You won’t get in trouble, will you?”

“No, no, not attached like that. Force knows I’ve already made decisions that were for the greater good that didn’t benefit you,”

Rako Hardeen hung between them, silent and loud.

“You’re right,” Anakin acknowledged after a moment. “You’ve always been able to do the right thing even when it’s not what you want to do. I’ve never been able to let anything go.”

Obi-Wan shrugged. “No, I wouldn’t say always… but you have done it. At least once.” He was answered by a questioning eyebrow. “Just now, in the council meeting. I meant when I said I was proud of you.”

There didn’t seem to be much to say after that and the packing didn’t take much longer. The Master walked his former apprentice to the platform outside the temple to hail a transport.

“Why are you nervous?” Obi-Wan asked, keying in the information on the kiosk.

“Padmé is going to be so surprised! I’m wondering what she’ll do,” Anakin replied with a grin.

“ _What_? You didn’t tell her you were leaving the Order?” Obi-Wan whirled around.

“I wanted it to be a surprise! That we’d be together when the babies were born! Do you...think I should have said something?” he suddenly looked uncertain.

There was nothing Obi-Wan could do but laugh. “Oh, my dear Anakin. Oh I _do_ think she will be surprised. Let me know how that goes, won’t you?”

“But-”

“Here’s your cab. Run along now! You’re her problem now.” He all but pushed the younger man inside.

Obi-Wan turned and jogged up the stairs two a time chuckling to himself and deaf to Anakin’s pleas as the skycar slowly pulled away.

* * *

It wasn’t hard to find Ahsoka, even without a training bond. She hadn’t been in her shared quarters with with Anakin so she’d found somewhere else to make herself scarce. If she was feeling off-balance with her feelings, she was meditating which meant either the gardens or the Room of a Thousand Fountains. It was a nice day outside, so he gambled that she would forgo the crowded gardens in favor of the fountains.

There was a thicket of bamboo off in the eastern wing of the chamber with a several dozen fountains trailing into and out of each other through bamboo pipes nestled within it. The roar of the central waterfall was dimmed to background noise there, giving way to the gentle trickling of the smaller water features here. He found her at the thicket’s center, sitting on the edge of a pond filled with large jewel-colored fish. Her presence in the Force was as he expected – turbulent. She was trying to remain calm and in doing so, burying her own feelings until they cropped up somewhere else then pushing down there, an endless task that would get her nowhere.

“It’s fine to be angry with him,” Obi-Wan said softly, seating himself facing her on the opposite side of the pond.

The young togruta opened her eyes and frowned. “ _You’re_ not angry. And feeling like this isn’t good. It means I’m too attached.”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “You’re right that I’m not angry with him. I’m mourning our time together. I’m frustrated that he never shared this with me even when I tried to support him. I’m disappointed in myself and wondering if I could have done better by him,” he raised his hand to cut off Ahsoka’s protest. “Please don’t. I was very young, and he was a difficult child from a different situation. I was stubborn. They didn’t want to give him to me but I insisted. Perhaps if Qui-gon...” he shook his head. “There’s some things I need to stop myself from thinking about, too.”

“And our prescripts against attachment – it doesn’t mean we can have no attachments. Say Master Plo Koon was holding up a collapsing hospital while you evacuated the residents. He’s weakening. He can’t hold out much longer but there are still some weak patients. You might not make it back in time to help him. He tells you to take the patients. What do you do?”

Ahsoka answered with only a moment’s hesitation, “I’d follow his orders then head back as soon as I could. And if the building fell I wouldn’t stop until I found him.”

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded. “And that’s attachment. But it’s not stopping you from doing what is right. What Anakin had realized was that he had a selfish attachment. He would have left the patients to save Padmé. It’s natural. All living beings have them, but to follow the way of the Jedi, you need to forgo those attachments for the benefit of the greater good. You can be angry at Anakin because you care about him and you wish he had overcome this attachment. But you wouldn’t let your anger at him stop you from helping him or someone he cared about if they were in need, would you?”

She gaped at him incredulously. “Of course not!”

He beamed at her. “So there you are. We can both be cross with him in our own ways and it won’t set us even a breath closer towards ruin. Your feelings are fine. Don’t be ashamed of them.”

He was rewarded with a small smile. “Thanks for looking out for me.”

“Always.”

There was a question in her eyes but she didn’t seem ready to ask it. Had Obi-Wan supposed that she was now ruminating on her future, now that she’d had a moment to step way from the first immediate shock of Anakin’s departure, he would be absolutely right. As it was, he was supposing, though without complete certainty. There were minuscule ripples of uncertainty around her and he’d known her long enough to recognize the tells on a face that to an outsider appeared passive. It suddenly occurred to him that his offer might be unwelcome. He was helping here but perhaps it was overstepping? Perhaps Plo was a better choice – they had more of a history. Or Shaak Ti if she wanted a master of her own species. Was he overstepping – assuming she would want to continue anything with him simply because they shared a lineage? It was very possible he’d only remind her of Anakin.

He cleared his throat, now visibly uncomfortable. Her eyes flicked back to his, confused.

“I… well, I realized just now it might be presumptuous of me but ah… since I’m here and already begun to muck it up...” Another pause, and a face that clearly said she had no idea what he was talking about.

“If you haven’t already made other plans, or… I could help you with that if there’s no one else you’d like me to introduce you to, it would be my privilege to see your training through to your Knighthood.”

“What?”

“I mean as I said if you don’t want to I-”

“Wait wait, you want me? _Me_ as your Padawan?” She was openly gaping at him and it was his turn to look incredulous.

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“I don’t know, I thought you’d want to wash your hands of anything related to Skyguy,”

Obi-Wan chuckled. “I rather expected you to have the same thoughts about me.”

“Are you kidding me? I wasn’t sure anyone was going to want to train me at all after this – least of all you!”

“Oh Ahoska, do you honestly think Anakin is going to reflect poorly on you? You’ve had missions with many masters in the order. Everyone knows you are capable – I expect you’ll have your pick of potential teachers.”

“Yeah but I don’t want my pick! I want you. I can’t imagine pairing up with anyone else.”

“Oh. Well… that’s… yes that’s good.” It was Obi-Wan’s turn to look off-balance and...slightly shy? He deflected by opening up his belt pouch and fumbling around until he extracted a silka bead, transparent with a bright yellow-gold bloom of color at its core. A color that symbolized a new beginning.

The moment Ahsoka saw the bead she was on her feet, moving around the pond to sit beside her new master. She pulled her beaded braid out from behind her right shoulder and worked the wires on the end open. Obi-Wan threaded the bead onto the end and she carefully closed it back up.

“So...” she said after a moment. “Now what?”

Obi-Wan rocked back on his heels, considering. “We need to go report to the council to formerly declare your apprenticeship but I don’t think either of us are in the right mindset to properly establish a training bond, would you agree?”

Ahsoka, looking a bit sheepish, nodded.

“Well then, I propose we go to a practice room. If I’m to take over your training, you have some deficiencies in your defenses that I would like to correct.” That earned him a roll of her eyes.

“I haven’t had any issues before,” she complained. Defense sparring with Obi-Wan was going to be an ordeal of literally hours and from the look on his face it was going to be the first of many.

“Anakin’s style has always been too aggressive for my liking and it’s not going to serve you well from here on out. You will be dueling more skilled opponents if you fight at all, not cutting down battalions of battle droids.”

He would be lying if the look on her face didn’t give him a bit of selfish glee, and perhaps he let a bit of that into the force. Which she proceeded to feel and glare at him even harder. They were going to be in a feedback loop forever unless he gave her a win. The Jedi unclipped Anakin’s lightsaber from his belt and spun it in his fingers.

“If you take to your lessons well, I’ll have a treat for you. I believe if I’m to be an effective sparring partner for _you,_ I have a good deal of catching up to do on my Jar’Kai.”

Now their toothy grins matched. “Oh it is _on,_ Master.”

* * *

Master Yoda found them several hours later, sweaty and giggling from adrenaline in one of the practice rooms. From the monitor droid he gleaned that while Obi-Wan’s stamina outlasted Ahoska’s attacks every time, when he tried to bring the second lightsaber into the equation, his new Padawan’s agility proved to be his downfall.

The small master nodded his approval at the pairing before either of them could even say anything. There would be some questioning amongst the council members later, questioning attachment and preference, but he would argue it was an excellent match. From a logistics standpoint, Kenobi had an excellent understanding of his new padawan’s strengths and weaknesses from their time spent serving together during the war. They would be an effective pair that could be put into action immediately. Personally, Tano wanted for forebearance and discretion, two things that Skywalker, while well-meaning, had been unable to teach. Kenobi’s tendencies towards overcalculation and restraint, which could sometimes be more of a hindrance than a help, would be tempered by his impetuous padawan. And they were both in the unique position to support each other as they adjusted to life in the order without Skywalker.

“Decided, it is,” he would concluded. “Already made, their bond is. Accompany Master Kenobi on his meetings with the Senate, Padawan Tano shall.”

* * *

“I wish they had given us a few days to get used to this before sending you off to the Senate,” Ahsoka muttered, rubbing her forehead as she sat next to Obi-Wan in the skycar. If her master was equally affected by the new training bond, he was at least doing a better job of hiding it.

“I somehow doubt Senator Amidala would want to postpone this meeting just because we both have a headache,” he responded dryly. “She’ll want to chair the first meeting at least by herself before the twins come. If she doesn’t have a chance to establish their goals she risks losing control of the entire scheme.” He winced at Ahoska’s indignation at the word “scheme”.

“I know you think highly of the Senator but do you have to do it so loudly? She’s playing every political trick in the book to end this debate in the clone’s favor. I can approve of both her and the end game even if I dislike politics.”

“I wasn’t thinking loudly, Master. You’re the one who doesn’t stop thinking. It’s like a Genosian swarm in there. I can feel it in my montrals.”

“Yes and I can feel your montrals and I don’t have any! Imagine how it is for me.”

“No worse than it was for Skyguy and he wasn’t nearly this bad.”

“That’s because Anakin tended not to think at all.”

“Children, children,” came Plo Koon’s voice from the back seat, no small amount of amusement in his voice. “You’ll acclimate in a day or two. Kenobi, you had to know that force-bonding with another species would be a bit difficult. And little ‘Soka, I’m sure you’ll help him through it. You’ve done this so well before.”

“Please don’t patronize us, Plo,” Obi-Wan sighed.

“Very well, then I shall go back to laughing.”

Ahoska let out a groan and slid further down in the skycar’s seat.

“Sit up straight and pull your hood up,” Obi-Wan instructed, doing the same with his own as Plo Koon copied the action behind him. “We’re in view of the Senate building now. Remember, we are reminding them of the Jedi of old. Peacekeepers. Under no circumstances must they assume we have a personal interest in holding power by favoring the clones.” This had been one of the larger complaints by senators opposing the citizenship bill, among others – that the Jedi would not want to surrender their newly discovered position of power within the Republic.

“Now who is scheming?” Ahoska muttered.

Plo didn’t bother trying to hide his laughter as the skycar pulled into one of the many drop-off points surrounding the senate building.

* * *

The committee proper consisted of twelve in total – two senators each representing Core, Inner, Mid- and Outer Rim planets, Admiral Yularen and another man Ahsoka did not recognize representing the Grand Army of the Republic, and Obi-Wan and Plo Koon for the Jedi. The protocol droids assigned to assist in translating, refreshments, and apparently seating arrangements, were thrown into a frenzy by the arrival of a thirteenth to sit at their meticulously arranged table and tried to have her thrown out.

“Sir, she is not on the committee and cannot be permitted to remain in this room.”

Obi-Wan was not having it. “Ahsoka Tano is my Padawan Learner, registered as such with the Jedi Order. By Republic Law we are as one Jedi and she and may pass anywhere I may pass when under my escort to further her training. She will remain by my side and observe the proceedings.”

Senator Amidala, heading the table, looked startled to hear that declaration but quickly composed herself.

“Master Kenobi, I’m sure nobody on this committee wishes to intrude on your right to train your apprentice. I agree that shadowing you during these meetings will be an invaluable experience. Threepio, please have facilities send up a chair to place between Master Kenobi and Master Koon. There’s room enough for everyone at the table.”

Whatever Ahsoka was expecting from these meetings from Obi-Wan’s lack of enthusiasm at the prospect, the reality was a hundred times worse. Most of the the planetary representatives were more concerned about the economic impact of housing the clones. The admirals and Bail Organa were sympathetic to the notion of citizenship, but were primarily concerned with what areas of the Republic would benefit the most from a greater clone presence. Ahsoka felt that Padmé and the two Jedi masters were the only ones who truly had the clones dignity and personhood at heart.

There were many times throughout the day that Ahsoka wished she could say something, was even on the brink of opening her mouth, but a quiet, firm hand seemed to press on her shoulder through their training bond. She’d intended to shout at Obi-Wan during the mid-day meal break when they were alone, to ask how could he care so little about the terrible things those people were saying? But as the morning wore on, she began focusing on her breathing just to keep her temper. And it was as she calmed, her master let the wall between them slip, just a bit. And it was then she knew he was furious too.

“Aren’t you going to say anything about the clones? The fact that they are individuals, real people with hearts and souls?” she asked quietly as they ate a cream-and-vegetable soup.

“Not yet. It’s like how the healers of old used to bleed the bad blood out to treat a wound. They need to let out all of that hate and fear, and feel confident it’s been heard. There’s no room for anything else inside them right now.”

“Is this why your negotiations always take forever?” she sighed.

“Is that Anakin’s phrasing?”

“...Maybe.”

“Yes. But you already knew that.”

“We’re going to be here again tomorrow, aren’t we?”

“I expect this is going to take quite some time,” Plo Koon said softly. “We need to make sure we get this right.”

“So the entire week. Or more.”

Their silence said all she needed to know.

* * *

“It’s going to be a miracle if we have a bill to propose before the babies come,” Padmé complained loudly, dropping onto the nearest chaise like the strings that had been holding her up had just been cut.

“That bad?” Anakin asked as he came over. He was dressed casually, hair wet from a recent shower after an evening workout. It was too strange, too new, too wonderful – to be living together now. But Padmé was more or less confining her husband to domestic chores for the time being. He was too on-edge with the babies’ imminent birth to be on her security team like he wished. That had been a rousing argument of such volume that she was surprised no neighbors had called the guards.

In the end she’d held her point and he was now learning how to exist in the real world. He was excellent at bartering in the markets, drove the cleaning droids crazy, and doted on her with an enthusiasm that put all of her previous handmaidens to shame. But he was learning, and Padmé was starting to hesitantly believe that he might actually be a practical help when the babies came.

He gently raised her shoulders and shoved a throw pillow underneath before moving to take off her impractically fashionable shoes. Her feet were swelling more by the day and the foot lotion he’d brought over unprompted was the best thing she’d seen since breakfast.

“Oh I love you,” she groaned as he began to work firm circles into her arch.

“I know,” he replied with a grin.

After a few moments of blissful silence, Padmé opened her eyes to glance down at her husband.

“Obi-Wan is training Ahsoka, did you know?”

He stopped, blinking a few times in surprise. “No, I didn’t. Huh. I didn’t think she’d have a master so soon.”

“You didn’t think Obi-Wan would train her?”

“Well, no. Just because he trained me doesn’t mean she’s his responsibility.”

“They seem well suited,” she said with a shrug. “He’s got fewer bad habits to pick up than you do.”

“That was uncalled for,” he muttered.

“Get back to rubbing.”

“Yes ma’am,” he gave her a mock salute and returned to the task at hand.

“He brought her to the meeting today. Gave the droids a short-circuit to seat another person at the table.”

“That must have been horrible for her,”

“I was surprised. She never said a word even though she was obviously not happy with the proceedings.”

“Technically in that kind of situation she’s not supposed to say anything,”

“And I’m sure you always followed protocol when you were in that position?”

“You know me,” he replied with a grin.

“Honestly there really wasn’t much talk at all from the Jedi today. I thought they’d have more to say.”

“Obi-Wan waits until he knows as much as possible about his opponent. Then he comes up with some mysterious way of wording whatever _he_ wants so that everyone else thinks it’s a great idea that benefits _them.”_

“That’s an excellent plan but how long does it take?”

Anakin got up. “As long as he needs. Which means all of us,” he placed both hands on his wife’s round belly, “Will just have to be patient and wait until he’s ready.”

“You hear that?” Padmé echoed, looking down at her stomach. “Father says you have to wait until Uncle Obi-Wan solves Mother’s problem. _Then_ you can be born.”

“Uncle Obi-Wan?”

“Of course. What else would he be?”

“He’s going to choke on his tea when you tell him.”

Padmé grinned wickedly. “I’m counting on it.”

* * *

After five days, the delegates had at least agreed, for the most part, that the clones deserved some sort of recognition for their service. Small miracles, but now they were squabbling over how they were to be counted for senatorial representation.

“An increase of several million individuals will provide an excess of votes to the planets who house these clones! They could use that advantage to shape policy for generations to come!”

“Perhaps a compromise? We could allow some proportion of the clones to count for census purposes.”

“Yes, yes! A compromise!”

Ahsoka very nearly choked on her water. She glanced to her left. Obi-Wan’s mouth was a tight line and his eyes sparkled with rage.

The offending delegates continued to speak animatedly about their “compromise.” No one was saying anything. Why was no one saying anything?

“Master, may I please speak?” she asked softly.

He glanced over at her, expression unreasonable. She sensed he had almost dismissed her automatically in anticipation that she was on the verge of an angry outburst. Which indeed would have been the case any other day this week. But while she was angry, she was also calm, and it flowed out of her like a chilly current in the Force.

“Please do,” he nodded, after a pause.

Ahsoka stood, waited for her presence to be noticed. When the chatter died down, she bowed.

“Master Kenobi, Senators. Thank you for allowing me to speak. Please allow me to share my experience, because I am well acquainted with the exact type of compromise you are discussing.”

Some of the proposing senators nodded, leaning forward expectantly.

“It’s well-practiced in planets outside of the Republic. On planets owned by the Hutt Cartel. As an efficient method to measure power in terms of _slaves_.”

Maybe that was a bit of a dramatic beginning. But she’d be lying if it wasn’t the most satisfying thing she’d seen all week to see the smiles drop off of their faces. And based on the undercurrent of smug amusement and pride she was feeling off of her new master, she wasn’t the only one. Across the table, Padmé was smiling. Yes, perhaps Ahsoka had retained a few of her public speaking lessons after all.

“We are members of the Republic. There have been whispers since the first day of this war that creating a clone army of men with no choice but to serve was simply slavery by another name. Are we now, now that there is finally going to be peace, disenfranchise these brave men and prove to everyone that the freedom of the Republic rests upon the backs of slaves?”

“We cannot allow it,” agreed an Outer Rim senator. A twi’lek. She and Ahsoka locked eyes in an unspoken understanding that the humans in the room would never share.

“This is not a threat to anyone’s planet or anyone’s place in the Senate.” She continued. “Let every system in the Republic think about what is needed. If Malastare is afraid of losing votes to Alderaan, let them find good, honest work and encourage clones to settle there instead. This is an opportunity to welcome selfless, hardworking men into the Republic. Let them be the tide that raises us _all_ up.”

There were nods, some frowns, but all were deep in thought around the table. The adrenaline suddenly wearing off, Ahsoka realized she had no where to go from there. Fortunately, Padmé saved her.

“Thank you for your input, Padawan Tano.”

Ahsoka gratefully took the implied dismissal and sank back into her chair, staring at the floor as she suddenly realized how ridiculous she felt. She was a teenager. An angry teenager. What was she thinking?

Obi-Wan leaned over and firmly pressed his shoulder against hers. The pressure grounded her a bit, and she matched her breathing to his for a few moments before lifting her eyes to meet his. He smiled.

“Well done, my padawan.”

“Towards this end,” Plo Koon was rising to speak. “We propose that this committee come up with a standardized plan for clone integration. Provisions made for jobs, lodging, and so forth. We then submit this plan to the Senate and allow each planet a reasonable amount of time to draw up a plan.”

Obi-Wan continued. “Within reason of course, we would never compel a sovereign system to commit more than they were willing. These plans could then be made public and the clones would choose.”

Padmé nodded. “Perhaps the republic can sponsor non-advocate advisors, to help them sort through their options? I’m sure there are plenty of senate clerks who would assist for some extra credits.”

“Relocation fees as well,” continued Senator Organa. “I propose that the republic also cover transport. Else the outer rim worlds will be at a disadvantage that is out of their control.” The twi’lek senator raised her glass in thanks.

Multiple senators were talking at once now, and page droids were sent for sheets of flimsi as requirements were drafted and plans were argued. Ahsoka heard it all like the buzzing of so many insects as she tried to process what had just happened.

Obi-Wan must have felt it, because he murmured softly, “It’s not going to be our place to draft such documents. Keep a brave face on for a little longer and I expect we’ll be dismissed for the day before much longer.”

He was right. The senators determined a deadline for first drafts of the documents then begged leave to recess for a few days. They would then collaborate on the final plan and ideally release it to the Senate as a whole by the end of the next cycle.

* * *

“Another success, the famous Negotiator has, hmm?” inquired Yoda with a smile at the evening’s meal.

Obi-Wan paused and put down his fork. “Actually, the honor of the day goes to Ahsoka. She shamed them quite thoroughly and I think we will see much more reasonable behavior from here on out.”

Mace raised an eyebrow and Ahsoka suddenly was glad that most humans couldn’t tell when a Togruta was blushing.

“Shamed them?”

She glanced at Obi-Wan who was giving no indication of helping. He smiled and she felt the gentle nudge in her mind. Right. As if it wasn’t already strange enough eating with council members like she was back in the creche, she needed to be able to chat with them outside of formal reports.

“They were going to carve up their votes like the clones were slaves. It wasn’t right and I told them so.”

To her surprise, Mace Windu actually chuckled, “Good. I’m glad Obi-Wan insisted on taking you as his Padawan. It sounds like we just added a second Negotiator to the Order.”

“Just because I’m good at it doesn’t mean I enjoy it,” Obi-Wan grumbled with a frown.

“I think, Master, that we should request an assignment somewhere in the Outer Rim before we get asked to do anything else,” Ahsoka suggested.

“I agree. We deserve a break. I think cracking some pirate skulls will be just the thing for us after all of this business with politics.”

Mace’s eyes narrowed and he was about to respond with a retort when both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka’s communicators went off simultaneously.

Obi-Wan was first to unclip his, skimming the text for half a second, and then was pushing his chair back.

“Please excuse us. Padmé’s gone into labor and Anakin wants us to come,”

Yoda started chuckling to himself. “A harder assignment than the Senate, this one is.”

“What do you mean, Master?” asked Ahsoka.

“Keeping Skywalker calm, hmm? Within the powers of the Jedi, is such a task?”

They left the table to sounds of laughter behind them.

“We left our dishes!” Ahsoka exclaimed as they broke into a light jog in the hallway leading to the garage.

“They can take care of them. They owe us that much."

“Is this the way things are going to be from now on? Eating at the high table and making fun of the council?”

“Oh, well that depends on the council member. I wouldn’t try teasing Master Mundi but Mace likes you.”

“He does? I didn’t think he liked anyone.”

“He doesn’t like _Anakin_. Which when you were his Padawan, probably bled over to you.”

“So now that I’m your Padawan he likes me?”

“Of course. You’ll find that I’m very likeable.”

Ahsoka stopped short next to a skycar, crossing her arms and leveling an unimpressed stare at her master, eyebrow raised. He winked and hopped into the driver’s seat, gesturing her to get in.

“Now come on. We need to keep Anakin on an even keel or else Padmé will kill him and we’ll have to either testify or go into hiding.”

* * *

The hospital was not far from the Senate building, and bustling with nurse droids flitting to and fro. A quick word with the desk attendant had them shooting up in a lift to the maternity ward, where Anakin was pacing in the waiting room. They both started – it was strange to both of them to see the young man in anything but his usual dark tunics. He was wearing a longer jacket in a deep blue, with a broach on a chain fastening at the neck. It was at once understated but classic, and both of them silently credited Padmé for dressing him.

“Oh thank the Force,” he gasped out as they stepped into the room and before either at spoken he crossed the room in three steps and had them both in a clinging embrace.

“Hey Skyguy,” Ahsoka grinned. “Don’t tell me you’re a little nervous?”

He tried to laugh though it wasn’t fooling anyone.

“Don’t worry, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said softly, squeezing his former student’s shoulder. “She’s in the best hospital on the planet. What are the doctors saying?”

Anakin took a deep breath, smiling at Obi-Wan. “That it’s going to be a long night. Apparently first babies take a while and twins even longer so… Oh, maybe I should have called you later.”

“We’re your family, Skyguy! Don’t be ridiculous.”

“We can wait out here if you want, but you should be in with Padmé,” Obi-Wan suggested quietly.

“Oh, no, she said you could come in. Her mother and sister just got here the other day, from Naboo. And she… well I’ll be honest she basically said ‘They’re your family Ani it’s no different. And there’s a chance they’ll keep you from fussing over me so much I go crazy.’” he finished, looking sheepish.

Obi-Wan was the Negotiator, and as such he was a master of his facial expressions. He was, therefore, absolutely not laughing at his former student. At least not where Anakin could hear him. “Well then, let’s not keep milady waiting. Ahsoka, shall we?”

The birthing room was easily three times the size of their quarters at the temple and Ahsoka would be proud later that it only took one well-placed elbow to her ribs from her master to stop her gaping mouth. Some things you just couldn’t get used to and the life of royalty was one of them. Even if she wasn’t a queen anymore – close enough.

Padmé’s bed was inclined and she had a modesty covering around her waist. She was perspiring lightly but so far seemed relatively calm.

“Thank you for coming so quickly. I told Ani that he didn’t need to call so quick but-”

Obi-Wan raised a hand. “It’s an honor. We didn’t expect to be here but we’re happy to help any way we can.”

Anakin nodded to the two women sitting by the bed on Padmé’s right. “This is Jobal and Sola Naberrie.”

“A pleasure to make your acquaintances, ladies,” Obi-Wan crossed the room and took Jobal’s hand for a kiss. “My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is my apprentice, Ahoska Tano.”

Ahsoka waved and busied herself with arranging another two chairs by the one presumably in use by Anakin when he wasn’t busy pacing.

“A pleasure to meet you both,” replied Jobal. “So you trained my son-in-law when he was a Jedi?”

“Yes ma’am.”

A wicked glint shown in the woman’s eye. “I suppose you have a million stories you could tell,”

Padmé groaned. “The two of them were insufferable from what I have heard,”

“Hey!” Anakin glared at her in protest. “We’re supposed to be here to support you.”

“And what can be more supportive than hearing about Anakin as an apprentice?” Sola responded, grinning wickedly.

“It would be a welcome distraction, Ani,” and oh, that grin definitely ran in the family based on the expression gracing the faces of all three women.

“I can’t let them down, Anakin,” Obi-Wan replied, very serious. “You wanted me to come help any way I could.”

“Do you need water or anything?” Ahsoka murmured in Padmé’s ear. I think this will go on for a while.”

“Water would be wonderful, but don’t take too long. This is going to be good.”

“Anakin, why don’t we talk about the time you got yourself captured by pirates at fourteen?”

“I hate that story. You always tell it to make me look bad,”

“Oh I know.”

* * *

“I need you to count to three for me then give it another push,” the doctor said firmly.

“I can’t do this!”

“You can, Padmé. You’re incredible and you’re so close, I can feel it!” Anakin had moved onto the bed, leaning on the headboard with his wife propped up against his chest. She was squeezing his hands tight enough that his fingertips were going white but neither of them seem to have noticed.

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan sat in their chairs off to the side, both breathing slowly in unison, projecting calm and strength through the Force. Padmé might not be force-sensitive, but they had little doubt that the twins were, and it was obvious that it was helping Anakin as well.

With a loud scream, Padmé’s body rose off the bed then collapsed. With a smile the doctor busied himself under the screen for a moment before he passed a baby wrapped in a blanket off to Jobal, who brought it up to Padmé’s side.

“It’s a boy, my dear.”

“Luke,” she gasped out, then glanced up to meet Anakin’s eyes. “Luke?”

Anakin blinked back tears. “Luke,” he affirmed with a nod.

Padmé let out a small sigh of happiness which was quickly replaced by a scream as another contraction overtook her. Within minutes Sola also found herself holding a baby.

“Leia,” the new parents both said in unison.

* * *

“Keep her resting,” Obi-Wan said quietly. “She’s benn through quite a lot and you know she’s going to try and get right back into these damned clone committee meetings the second she wakes up.”

“I know. Between the three of us maybe we can keep her in bed for a few days.”

“Tell her we’ve got it under control,” Ahsoka said, smiling. “We won’t let them do anything she wouldn’t want.”

“Some time you’re going to have to tell me how you became so good at politics, Snips. It’s not _his_ good influence, I’m sure.”

Obi-Wan didn’t even dignify that statement with a response. Anakin laughed.

“Both of you go get some sleep. It’s almost sunrise.”

“Do you need a ride back to your apartment?”

“No I’ll just meditate in a chair for a bit. I don’t think I can sleep right now.”

“Let us know if you need anything at all, alright Anakin?”

“Of course. You come see the us and twins in a few days when we’ve had a chance to sort things out?”

“We’ll be there any time you need us, day or night.”

“I know. Thank you.”

“We’re family,” Ahsoka said, drawing both of them in for a hug. “We’re always going to be family.”

Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan, and beamed when he saw him smiling.

“Yeah, I guess we are.”

_End_


End file.
